


Maybe It Was A Good Idea

by MissConstance



Series: Just some Heathers and a Veronica [3]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abroad, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: Mac convinces Duke to go on a little trip to London after the year they had





	Maybe It Was A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Another short nonsense I wrote in an hour this morning. Enjoy!

_What the hell was she doing here?_

She never should have let Mac convince her to go. That was a stupid idea.

“But we need change! We need something to clear our minds from everything that happened this year.” She has told her.

After many arguments, Duke had finally agreed. But now that she was here, in London, she was starting to think it was a bad idea. _What was she thinking?_

Like if going on vacation to a different city would help her? Like she wasn’t far too damaged for that.

She didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve her love.

“Look Heather, it’s Westminster!” Mac said, grabbing her arm excitedly. She was almost jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas’ day.

She seemed so happy that Duke couldn’t help but smile. She was the only person that could melt her heart. “You wanna go see it?” “Oh yes please!” She squeezed her arm tighter and smiled widely at her.

Duke laughed. “Let’s go then.”

After a while, they finally reached Westminster and visited the abbey. Mac was almost out of control. She was so excited and in awe of the beauty of it all. Duke had to agree that is was really stunning, like in the many books she had read on London.

They went for lunch after that and duke managed to eat a little, much to Mac’s delight. London’s food wasn’t too bad compared to America’s.

“There’s a park near here, you wanna go?” Duke suggested.

“Yes!”

When has Mac ever said no anyway?

“I’ve heard that there are a lot squirrels that are very friendly, so I brought some almonds and you can feed them.”

Duke saw Mac’s eyes light up and she felt her heart miss a beat. She pulled her into a tight hug. For a small person, Mac was really strong. “Yes, thank you! I’d love too! I love squirrels!” She took her arm once again and started to walk towards the park excitedly.

 _I_ _know_. Duke thought, smiling to herself.

When they reached St James Park, Duke gave Mac some almonds and told her to approach a squirrel carefully, not to frighten him.

The first time a squirrel ate in her hand, Mac was over the moon. She squealed with delight and started giggling.

“Heather, did you see? Did you see?” Duke laughed at her enthusiasm.

“Yes I did, Heather. They like you.” And Mac loved them. She couldn’t stand still. She fed as many squirrels she could with the almonds she had brought. And even then, they just strolled along the park, watching the squirrels and the bird.

Mac loved it.

Duke was certain she had never seen her that happy.

At one point during their walk, Mac had grabbed her hand and never let go. Duke looked down at their intertwined hands and she felt her heart warm up.

She never wanted to let her go. She wanted to hold her forever.

They kept walking for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying each other’s presence.

Duke loved it.

Maybe that trip wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
